Nod
A summoner played by Ben Schwartz in Finals (Advanced Camp 2006) and Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Nod Age: 16 (17 in Graduation Day) Nathan Mockingbird You were born and raised in Poughkeepsie, New York. You had kind and loving parents, and a really cool older sister. You were definitely a nerd growing up in school, but that was ok. The majority of kids in your school were nerds. Amongst your friends, you were always the center of attention, always the one with the interesting new story, or the one who discovered the latest anime to hit the shores. You always felt a little empty, however, like something was missing. Your other friends were all fans, and maybe wrote fan-fics occasionally, but you loved to create. You were prolific, creating hundreds of campaign worlds, epic dynasties of created characters. Your favorite book growing up was the Neverending Story, so you always felt that the things you created were real in some way. When you started getting into your tween years, your dreams started becoming epically bothersome. You were thrashing violently in your dreams, so your doctor prescribed some eye blinds that helped you develop the talent of lucid dreaming. When you were 12, you finally got the hang of it, and started wandering the dream world, or the land of Nod as some call it. You met all your characters, they were all real here! No one else seemed to take dreams as seriously as you, but that was alright. You had always been special anyway. Shortly after your thirteenth birthday, you had a dream in which a three headed woman gave you a glowing silver orb. As you woke up that morning, something seemed strange. You started walking to school, and then noticed it was night out. You knew you weren't dreaming, so you became very scared. Something moved in the shadows, and a tall skeletal figure moved towards you. As it grinned, its shattered fangs gleamed like stainless steel. You cried out, and reached into your own chest. Piercing your flesh, you ripped a silvery orb from your stomach, and smashed it on the ground. In a flash, something was on top of the demon, a short man in black. There was a spurt of blood, and then the thing you had summoned turned its head. It was Tashaki, a ninja you had written a comic book about in 3rd grade! Mortified but ultimately thrilled, you asked him what he was doing here. Then you remembered you had never given the character any dialogue. You dismissed the ninja, who bowed and vanished, and the night-time faded, and you were standing on the street in daylight. A confused looking man across the street was watering his plants, staring at you, wondering why you had so suddenly stopped walking. You smiled and waved back, and quickly walked away... not before noticing, however, that the shards of silver glass still lay on the sidewalk. Shortly after that, a man called Carousel arrived at your house, and invited you to attend his Academy. You gladly accepted, and your parents sent you off to your new school. You've had a blast here, hanging out with Drosselmeyer, your good friend, and generally being the man. Graduation Day addition: This year, having greatly developed your abilities since last year, you have summoned Shinobi and Jolly Roger, the Avatars of Ninja and Pirate. This is probably why you are this year's Saludatorian. Finals Coming soon! Between games Coming soon! Graduation Day Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse